Lonely Lovers
by Silvandar
Summary: Ren Tao would travel half way across the world for only one man... YAOI


The flight had been horrible. Even in a luxury plane, China to London was no joke, and Ren had made a mental note to fire the pilot - it seemed the man had deliberately flown through every patch of bad air he could find. Arriving in Heathrow to discover no car waiting had driven him to boiling point, and he had thrown him self into a taxi with a snarl at the driver. He had spent the rest of the trip to the Mayfair town house incandescent with fury, his eyebrows nearly meeting with the depth of his frown and his teeth grinding.

And of course, there had been a delay getting through customs, so they hit rush hour traffic straight on.

Bason floated calmly beside his master, watching the young man as he seethed. His arms and legs were crossed, he was twitching his foot violently and his huge yellow eyes were narrowed with barely suppressed rage. All in all, he seemed content. Fury was Ren Tao's default state, after all.

The taxi pulled into the kerb and the frightened driver unloaded the bags as Ren stalked up the steps. The house was very English, large and imposing with fantastic gargoyles and birds nests in the guttering. As he hammered on the door, it occurred to Ren that English houses were very like the men who lived in them - they threw up walls that said "do not pass!" and yet, when you got inside, they were warm, welcoming and normally contained alcohol.

He reflected on his own home, ornate and massive, a fortress of the Tao family. And inside, huge echoing halls and empty silence. His expression became even more sour as he wondered what that said about him.

_30 seconds since I knocked..._

Ren was inches from pulling his kwan dao and preparing to rip the door (and most of the wall) in half, when he heard a movement and then a soft voice said "Who's there?" And as usual, the rage just... melted.

"Who do you think?" he snapped in Chinese, but there was no fire in it. He had never, ever been able to be angry at this man. It confused him completely, frightened him a little even. Especially considering the circumstances.

The heavy oak door opened with a tiny creak, and a narrow face peered out. Unkempt blonde hair, dark rimmed violet eyes and the palest skin Ren had ever seen... He twisted his lips in the closest he could get to a deliberate smile at the sight of the tall man.

For his part, Faust VIII had not forgotten the imminent arrival of the head of the Tao family, but had become distracted by a research paper and had lost track of time. Seeing the short, irritable man at the door, he tutted and shook his head. "So sorry Ren. Eliza didn't remind me you were coming, and I got lost in a book..."

Rem scowled in a vaguely undirected way and grabbed his bag, pushing Faust back through the door. The taxi driver said something about payment, and Ren snarled loudly enough to make the man flinch. Faust hastily allowed Ren inside and made soothing gestures, finding some money and paying with an apologetic smile. For some reason though, people never relaxed when the tattooed blonde smiled at them. They just backed away...

Ren threw himself down onto the huge brown leather couch with a groan, kicking papers out the way and leaning his head on the arm. The room was huge, traditionally English and full of junk. Ren had nicknamed Faust's reading room 'the fire hazard' the first time he had come here, and nothing had changed.

A shimmer in the corner of the room caught his eye, and Eliza appeared, smiling slightly at the sight of Ren. Faust crossed the room and spoke to her for a few minutes, leaving Ren to relax and try to unwind a bit from the hellish trip. Bason had already disappeared, knowing that his master was safe here was enough for him.

As the shimmering blonde woman faded into the wall Faust turned and looked down at his guest. Shaking his head slightly, he uncorked some scotch and poured a generous measure, downing it in one and then pouring a second. This was a stupid ritual, and totally unnecessary, but he still did it...

Ren opened an eye at the sound of glass on glass, and sighed. He had come to associate Scotch with the blonde man, but that didn't make him like it. The anger that had been inside him all day made him sit up and snarl "so you still can't be around me without being pissed? Very fucking flattering, since I came five thousand miles to see you!*

Faust looked up guiltily, and set the bottle down on some papers on the table. He chewed his lip as Ren glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I just... I don't know why I... I'm sorry."

Ren stared at him and growled, rising to his feet and crossing the distance between them. Faust flinched slightly, again wondering at his reactions. _Ren would never hit me..._ He felt a strong hand on his waist, the other gripping his scotch glass and taking it away from him, then capturing his hand easily.

Ren stared up into beautiful violet eyes and brought long pale fingers to his own lips, kissing the soft skin and pulling Faust against him tightly. The taller man watched him as he flicked a pink tongue over the tip of his finger, a slight quirk to his expression that was nearly a gentle smile.

"I missed you. You realise that?"

Faust smiled slowly, slipping his unkissed hand around the smaller waist and lowering his lips to Ren's. As they kissed softly he breathed in the scent of him - the slightly spicy scent of his shampoo, the faint odour of sweat from his long journey...

"I missed you, too. Don't tell Eliza though..."

Ren laughed dryly at that. Eliza was the love of Faust's life, but she was... well, dead. The simple fact was that for both Ren and Faust, a relationship with a living, breathing woman was impossible. Eliza was jealous of other women, and Ren was one of the most powerful Shaman in the East, and as a result had so many women trying to marry into his power that he had had to publicly refuse to consider any woman to stop the nightmare. He figured he would leave the breeding in the family to Jun...

So there they were, two men with no hope of finding a normal relationship. Two men who, at least on the outside, were totally self contained, focused and powerful.

But so very, very lonely...

Ren sank his fingers into long blonde hair and drew Faust down onto the couch. He felt long arms wrap around him, the graceful movements soothing him in a way he could never really understand. Faust just made him... calm somehow, calm and serene like a pond. He treasured coming to this place, these fleeting days of refuge when he could get away with them. The fact that his lover had to drink to first approach him made him so angry, but once he finally touched him, it was always like this. Calm, blissful, and desperately pleasurable.

The taller man pulled away from him gently and smiled, brushing thick ebony hair from his face. Golden eyes opened reluctantly, already heavy lidded with lust, dexterous fingers slowly easing his shirt from his shoulders and exposing pale, scarred skin. Faust flinched, uncomfortable being nude in the bright daylight, and Ren immediately gripped properly and stripped the shirt from his body. One of the many things Ren hated was being told no...

Faust grunted slightly as the raven dropped the fabric onto the floor and ran his hands over discoloured flesh and untidy stitching. Far from being repulsed by him, Ren was always fascinated by Faust's body, by the way he moved, looked, smelled, tasted. How something so imperfect could be so beautiful to him, he did not understand. He sighed happily as he ran his tongue along the taller man's collarbone, drawing a faint moan from him at the contact.

Faust closed his eyes and pushed Ren gently onto his back, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, tongues moving into a slow dance. He was removing clothes without looking, both his and Ren's, and was aware that he was already rock hard. His desire for the volatile man wriggling below him was a complete mystery to him. He had been without touch, without pleasure, for so long... and Ren had stepped into that void almost accidentally. One drunken night at Yoh's Tokyo town house, one trip to the bath house at 4am to try and sober up, one glance too many at the stunning body lazing in the water beside him, and they had been lost in each other. They still were.

Ren groaned softly as he felt a hot tongue tracing a path over his stomach and down into the dusky hair between his thighs. He was hard, his erection straining and begging for contact, and Faust was experienced with his body. Two years of these stolen weekends and the quick mind of an academic had allowed the blonde to acquire perfect control over his lover. He knew exactly how to touch him, and what he needed, or just plain wanted, with every sigh and whimper.

Now he eased his hands under olive thighs and ran his tongue softly along the underneath of the twitching shaft, before deftly turning Ren over and pulling him up so he was on his knees in front of him. The raven moaned quietly, a deep, rich sound that made Faust's stomach leap into his chest, and laid his head on his folded arms, golden eyes half shut as he looked back along his body. He wanted to see the blonde as he touched him...

Faust stroked the swell of Ren's buttocks, enjoying the heat and texture of his skin. He gently rubbed his nose along a silky calf, teasing the sensitive skin behind the knee with his tongue and lightly running his fingernails over the strong muscles of the thigh. Faust was a surgeon, and had always had a deep, abiding love of the human form. Ren was perfect in his eyes, toned and strong, yet delicately formed, a classic Asian warrior build. Yet he could be so gentle with it, although that was a fact known only to Faust...

The raven watched as his lover explored his body, little moans escaping him at the sensations the soft touches produced in him. He closed his eyes as Faust pressed his lips against the base of his spine and shivered slightly, a real smile playing on his lips at the suspicion of what the elegant blonde was about to do.

Faust saw the smile and chuckled softly against his skin. He slid long fingers over the smaller man's buttocks and spread them gently, running his tongue between them and over the small pucker. Ren groaned at the touch and wriggled in his grip, and Faust altered his position so his hips were between Ren's knees, holding his thighs apart and stopping him moving too much. He heard the creak of leather as he ran his tongue around the delicate entrance and knew Ren had grabbed the arm of the sofa to balance.

Ren moaned softly against the tough brown leather as he felt Faust ease his tongue into him, the sensation of the prehensile muscle lapping at his inner walls driving bolts of fire into his erection. He was still moderately ashamed of this act, but he loved the feel of it, nevertheless. He moaned and gasped as Faust pushed his tongue in deeper and reached up to stroke his aching balls.

The blonde drew away reluctantly as he heard Ren's breathing change to a gently hitching rhythm. He enjoyed the taste of the younger man, giving him pleasure that way was almost as enjoyable for him. But he didn't want to let Ren climax too soon. He had flown 5000 miles, and Faust knew from experience that the first time always set the tone of the whole visit in Ren's mind. Faust wanted him pliant and happy whilst he was here, and he knew exactly how to get that from him.

Ren whimpered as the probing tongue withdrew, and raised his head to see Faust climb lightly up his body, trailing his lips over Ren's spine and up to his neck. Sinking white teeth into his shoulder gently, he pressed against the smaller body beneath him and rubbed lubed fingers over and inside Ren's entrance as he kissed the sensitive skin of his neck. The raven's body quivered as he felt himself penetrated by long, clever fingers, his breathing rapidly becoming a mix of sighs and gasps as fingertips brushed a bundle of nerves deep inside him and sent pleasure in waves up his spine.

He shuddered as he felt more cold lube eased inside him, and groaned as sharp teeth nipped the flesh of his hip. He could hear Faust purring softly as he fingered and stretched him, and he was aware of the knot of pleasure and tension in his stomach. His neglected cock was aching and twitching, begging for friction, but he knew better than to rush the blonde. He simply relaxed his body and let Faust control his motion, pushing back against the pressure inside him and whimpering his pleasure.

Withdrawing his fingers gently, Faust gave Ren's cock a soft stroke that left him panting, and straightened into a kneeling position behind him. Whilst this was his least favourite position, because he loved kissing Ren's beautiful face and seeing his gorgeous eyes, he knew that Ren loved it and he was prepared to do anything his raven haired playmate wanted on the first day of their long weekend. He saw Ren smile again as he rested his cock against him, feeling the tremble in his limbs and running his fingers over creamy skin. Sighing softly at the sensation of it, he eased into the heat inside the raven.

Ren moaned softly as he felt the thick shaft entering him, and pushed back against him, sheathing Faust completely and pressing his buttocks against his hips. He was amazed, as always, at how easily Faust was able to prepare him for this, and how _good_ it felt. He whimpered as the blonde withdrew slowly and then groaned as he thrust back in, gripping the raven's slender hips to pull him back against him.

Increasing the pace slowly and pressing deeper with each thrust, Faust grinned as the change he had been waiting for came over his lover. As he drew closer to orgasm, the younger man pushed himself up onto his elbows, taking more control of the thrusting and driving his body back onto Faust's erection harder, and the most beautiful sounds began coming from his mouth. Ren was always quiet up until this point, but as his climax approached he lost the reserved edge and almost prudish silence, and began moaning in loud, hoarse gasps. The sounds made shivers run up Faust's spine as he pushed deeper into him, and he knew he was getting close himself. Aware that he was running out of time, he prepared to make the trip worthwhile for the gorgeous shaman...

Bending his back slightly Faust slipped his arms around Ren's chest and pulled him upright so he was kneeling on Faust's lap with his back against his chest. Ren cried out in surprise and pleasure as his body weight drove him down further onto the thick shaft inside him, and Faust gently gripped his forehead, bending him even further backwards so the back of his head was on the blonde's shoulder.

Pressing his lips against olive skin and panting as the raven took over the motion, Faust let him set the pace from the new position and slid his fingers softly down his chest and torso until he could grip Ren's weeping erection. His lover was making those amazing sounds right into his ear, and he could feel his body tensing as his own orgasm raced towards him, the coil in his groin aching. He firmed his grasp on Ren's cock and pumped him slowly, squeezing with just enough pressure, and rubbing his thumb over the head with each upward stroke, until he heard Ren's moans becoming shouts, felt him bucking wildly on his shaft and sinking powerful fingers into his thighs as he came over his stomach and thighs.

Faust moaned helplessly and thrust up harder as Ren came, the powerful spasms surrounding his cock easily taking him over the edge and into orgasm. He sank his teeth into Ren's flesh and cried out as he coated Ren's insides in hot fluids, his arms locking around the raven's chest and holding him tightly down against his hips as he thrashed in waves of pleasure...

...

They kissed softly, taking one last taste of each other, one last souvenir of their precious time together. Then the tall blond straightened, and the raven pulled away from him reluctantly and opened the door. Ren Tao walked down the steps of the house, his beautiful golden eyes narrowed and his brows drawn as he got into the car. He settled into the seat and felt sadness wrap around him as he folded his legs and arms and assumed his usual, irritated expression. He saw violet eyes in his mind as he acknowledged unhappily that it would be many months before he could find an excuse to come back here...

Faust VIII watched the car disappear into the London traffic and pushed the door shut. Sensing his mood, Eliza ran ghostly fingers down his face and rested her head on his shoulder, and he sighed deeply. The feeling of being touched faded from his limbs as he adjusted to the still, silent house. He missed his beautiful, raven haired lover already...


End file.
